There exists an electrospinning apparatus for forming a deposited body by depositing a microscopic fiber on a member using an electrospinning method.
The deposited body formed by the electrospinning apparatus is used after exfoliated from the surface of the member in some cases.
Therefore, it is necessary for the deposited body to be exfoliated from the member without a damage.